Bandage
by Blue Rose 01
Summary: "You're doing it wrong," Sakura informed a certain clan head. Uchiha Itachi, wrong? Not possible. Itachi ponders his attraction to a certain medic as she works on his injuries. ItaSaku. Theme #06 of the 50 shinobi theme challenge


**Bandage**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.

Summary: "You're doing it wrong," Sakura informed a certain clan head. Uchiha Itachi, wrong? _Not _possible. Itachi ponders his attraction to a certain medic as she works on his injuries. ItaSaku. Theme #06 of the 50 shinobi theme challenge

Enjoy!

0-o-0-o-0

Itachi let out a tired sigh after he concluded his training for the day. He had trained himself twice as hard today, feeling just the slightest bit irritated with the clan's interference in his personal affairs. They had not-so-subtly implied that Itachi was well past the age of marriage, now being twenty-six years old. They never failed to remind him that his father had been married when he was twenty-four. What the clan didn't realize was that their constant nagging was doing nothing but making Itachi even less inclined to find a partner.

He'd had his eye on a certain kunoichi already, but had no intention of acting on his attraction to her. There had been few others that had caught his attention in the past and none of those had ever lasted longer than two weeks at most. Itachi had no intention of declaring his attraction, only to have it fade away a short period of time later. However, this recent interest of his had lasted a little more than two weeks already—about five months now, if he recalled correctly. He wasn't _all _that surprised that his attraction to her hadn't wore off yet; she was _quite _the kunoichi after all, but he had no doubt that in time he'd tire of her.

Itachi pondered on his attraction as he bandaged up the wounds he had sustained from a rather ruthless spar with his clones.

"You're doing it wrong," a familiar voice called from a short distance away.

Speak of the devil.

Haruno Sakura, the field medic of Itachi's ANBU team crossed the clearing he had been training in, exuding her feminine beauty. Honestly, had her hair always been that soft? It blew in the light wind, playing about her face in a way that had Itachi entranced at the sight. She dropped herself down before him, taking the roll of bandages from his hands and taking over with expert hands. Itachi said nothing as he simply watched her wrap his wounds with practiced grace, her face so calm and at ease inside the walls of Konoha. How on earth was he supposed to shake his attraction to her when she seemed to suddenly pop into his presence spontaneously, not allowing him simply forget about her.

"Who would have guessed that Uchiha Itachi didn't know how to _wrap a bandage_ of all things," the petite medic giggled as she worked, pulling the raven haired man out of his thoughts. He raised an eyebrow at her comment, but said nothing in reply. Sakura, having long since been used to this—what, with having Sasuke as a genin teammate and then Itachi as an ANBU captain—continued to ramble aimlessly, "Well no wonder you couldn't wrap your inujuries, you sprained your wrist; you could barely even hold the roll of bandages with that hand."

Itachi was not used to being spoken to so plainly. Nearly everyone around him spoke to him so formally, so _boring, _that he just didn't enjoy holding conversations with them. There were very few people who spoke to him as simply Itachi, and not 'Uchiha-sama' and it was a welcome change. She didn't hold him in such high regard or idolize him, placing him on some unreachable pedestal. Of course, her respect wasn't lacking in the least, she just wasn't afraid to tell him what was on her mind, and he certainly liked that, not that he'd ever admit it out loud.

"Hn," was the only reply she got as she set about reducing the swelling of the sprained wrist.

They didn't say much else as Sakura finished healing Itachi's injuries and he was content to simply watch her work. Perhaps the fact that his attraction for this petite spitfire hadn't worn off, even after five months, meant something. Perhaps it meant that he should act on his desires, just this once, be a little selfish and see where it took him.

When she finally finished, she looked up for the first time, a bright grin lighting up her cheerful face. "All done," she beamed at him. Really, if she wasn't on his team, he'd never even guess that she had a temper comparable to the Godaime Hokage. Sakura got up, brushing the dirt off her medic skirt and turned to leave to let him continue his training.

"Sakura," Itachi called before she had turned away fully. She raised her eyes to meet his, the question clear in her gaze. Before she really had a chance to give a verbal reply, the clan heir before her took her wrist and pulled her closely, causing her to fall into his chest. Not giving her any time to adjust to the new position he had put them in, Itachi ducked his head down and closed the small distance between them, molding his lips to hers as he wrapped an arm around her petite waste.

Sakura's eyes widened in surprise, but it didn't last long. Her eyes drifted shut and allowed herself to enjoy the kiss, returning it with equal fervor. She wrapped an arm around his neck and allowed him to guide her backwards until her back was supported by a tree. Their tongues danced together for what seemed like an eternity, but still not long enough, and when Itachi finally pulled away, he looked into her eyes

Not one to beat around the bush, Itachi simply said exactly what was on his mind. "Join me for dinner," he said, unsure if that had been a question or a demand.

A saucy and slightly meschevious smirk made its way to Sakura's face and Itachi wondered if maybe he'd done the wrong thing.

"I thought you'd never ask."

It was then that Itachi knew that Sakura was someone he wanted to hold on to for a _very _long time.

_The End_

_0-0-0-0_

**Author's Note: **Just a quick little fluff that's been sitting in my mind for the whole day. I realize there's no real plot or character development, but I just finished writing chapter 16 of _Beyond Words_and I have to say, I'm tired of thinking so much about plot. I just wanted to write for the sake of writing. I've been getting some requests for more multi-chaptered stories with a bit more plot, and I'll try to get on that, even just shorter ones, but for now, I just want to write little snippets of Itachi and Sakura without having to worry so much about what comes next.

I hope you enjoyed reading this, I certainly enjoyed writing it

Please leave some feedback, it does wonders to my heart and fuels my passion to write!

Ja !


End file.
